deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The army's of hell vs The Grimm
Thumbnails (1).png|SuperSaiyan2Link IMG 1406.PNG|The meta jinx Intro Boomstick: Ya know when it comes too dangerous creatures, they may be awesome, but I know when too back off. Wiz: And these two army's are very dangerous. Boomstick: The Armies of Hell, Doom's most dangerous foes. Wiz: And the Grimm, RWBY's most dangerous adversaries. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. The Armies of Hell Wiz: The two moons of Mars, Deimos and Phobos, and Mars itself were where you could take a job at the UAC. Boomstick: Short for Ultimate Assholes Corporation. Wiz: Union Aerospace Corporation. Anyways, Mars held a portal to the magical gateway of hell. Boomstick: AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FIND?! DEMONS! The Possessed are the weakest in the army, but they can still be dangerous. Wiz: Next is the Imp. They have a long range fire ball that can be thrown from far distance's and cause a burning affect. At close range, they use their vicious claws to claw right through your armor, but they are pretty weak as beginning enemies that can be killed by 3 or 4 shots from the Shotgun. Boomstick: Next are the Possessed Soldiers, one being a regular laser soldier, the other being a mini gunner, and lastly my personal favorite, the shot gunner. Each of these units have unique battle tactics. The laser soldier has long range laser which can be fired from 19 to 23 meters away and can fight back by swinging its gun. The mini gunner can fire loads of plasma shots, but has no other attacks. The shot gunner has a shield he can use too block fire power, but it has 4 stages of damage. First is the normal, then there's damaged, purple when almost destroyed, and red when it breaks, but it can take a lot of rounds before it breaks. Wiz: Next is the Cacodemon. This huge floating thing can fire purple plasma, and if it gets up close, it'll bite you. Though it's slow moving, as are its attacks, that doesn't make this demon weak, as the plasma can do lots of damage. Boomstick: Up next is the most batshit crazy and most aggressive demon, the Hell Knight. This thing can jump high into the air and smash the ground, causing fire too appear. Damn, but this thing is also a fucking fighter. If it gets up close, your fucked. Wiz: Next is the Revenant, another one of hell's vicious yet effective demons. Boomstick: It combines my love of guns and missiles, shooting loads of plasma and missiles. Too bad the flight pack only lasts for a few seconds in the air. Wiz: Next is the Mancubus, which is- Boomstick: MY FAVORITE DEMON! It can dual shoot plasma, has a dual flamethrower, and a vent attack that can send the player moving away. Wiz: It may be slow moving, but the Argent Energy it has- Boomstick: What? Wiz: Argent Energy is an energy from Hell, it powers demons like the Revenant, the Cyber Mancubus, the Cyberdemon, & the Spider Mastermind, which reminds me the the Cyber Mancubus is much stronger and more durable than the normal one, but it shoots toxic slime instead of fire from at least 30 meters away. Boomstick: Hey, don't forget the Lost Soul, which will charge at you while screaming to let you know they're there. It'll explode on impact if it hits you. Wiz: The Pinky is a large, deadly, armored foe. It can take many shots, bullets, and plasma. It attacks you by ramming or biting you if you're too close. One bite from a Pinky must be equivalent too the PSI needed too break 5 bones in the body. The Spectre is basically a transparent Pinky, but a little weaker. Boomstick: Then there's the Summoner, aka THE BITCH. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: It's true, she's annoying as fuck. Wiz: Anyways, she can summon lesser demons and manipulate Argent Energy to use for energy beams or slash attacks. She can also teleport. Boomstick: Then there's the Baron of Hell. Wiz: The Baron can manipulate green plasma energy, and is agile enough too dodge a shot from the Guass Cannon. They can jump high into the sky to slam the ground, creating an explosion of energy that sends foes flying. Boomstick: But if the demons get really screwed, they have some big help on their side. Wiz: Hell Guards are like mages. They can shoot fire from a staff like object and wield a mace. There are three Hell Guards, each with an impenetrable shield. It's durable enough to take hits from the BFG 9000, which has been said too be town level, so that's already powerful in durability. Boomstick: Oh please, like this mammoth of a weapon isn't enough. Boomstick: THE FUCKING CYBERDEMON! STANDING IN AT 30 FOOT 8 INCHES! THIS THING IS A BEAST! Wiz: Yes, and its weapons are OP as fuck. It has a laser that can one shot almost anything along with a jets that help it move with more agility. It's durable enough to tank hits from the BFG 9000, as we mentioned this would make the Cyberdemon durability at least Town level. He has missiles he can fire from his back, and he can manipulate Argent Energy to create beams of energy similar to the Summoner, but much bigger. It can even create walls to inhibit your movement. Boomstick: Then there's the demonic bastard big dog himself, the Spider Mastermind, which can use its many powers too its advantage, such as telekinesis, electrokinesis, dual plasma cannons, and the ability to summon spikes to impale enemies from below. Wiz: Even though they aren't that intelligent or strategic, they're sure as HELL deadly. Boomstick: If you see any of them, run. (Demonic Voice: In the first age in the first battle) Grimm Wiz: Remnant, a world where hunters and huntresses work together to fight the monsters known as the Grimm. Boomstick: The Grimm have many forms and appearances. Wiz: Yes, such as the Beowolf. It lunges and bites its foes from afar, and slashes with their claws if they get up close. Boomstick: The Beringel is like a gorilla, it's able to grapple things, punch shit, and throw stuff. Wiz: Then there's the Boarbatusk, which rams, has almost impenetrable tusks, and can roll. Boomstick: Then there're the Creeps. They can bite hunters up close, and can ram at foes from afar. Wiz: The Death Stalker is a scorpion Grimm. It has a large stinger, claws, and a deadly bite. Boomstick: The Geist can possess any inanimate object, like stone for example. Wiz: Then there's the Goliath, an elephant Grimm which can ram into its foes, but that's all it's shown to be capable of. Boomstick: Then there's the Griffon, which can swallow people whole (Hey Roman Torchwick, how you doing?) and charge at its foes. Wiz: The Nevermores have a headbutt like attack, and it can throw spear like feather quills at its opponents. Boomstick: The Lancer is a hornet like Grimm that has a stinger that can easily destroy ships, a ram attack, and projectile like attacks. Wiz: Then there's King Taijitu, the snake Grimm. This Grimm lunges and bites it's opponents as well as constricts them. It's also a another part of a Grimm witch is white as well. Boomstick: Just when you think it's over, it's not. Next is the sea dragon like Grimm known as the Sea Feilong. Wiz: Feilong are one, if not the most dangerous Grimm that lives in the sea. It almost killed a hunter and huntress using its lightning breath, which is strong enough to almost destroy a small mountain. It's strong enough to ram threw rock formations, and has a wind gust attack. Boomstick: Then there's the Nuckelavee, which is the scariest, most destructive Grimm. It has extendable arms and a sonic roar that can destroy almost destroy a person's ear drums. Wiz: And there's the last Grimm, the Dragon. It can ram foes and reproduce Grimm. Boomstick: While the Grimm may have many creatures, they aren't the strongest, most durable, or intelligent. But if you see them coming, you should run. (Grimm roars) Battle Wiz:All right combats are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE ----- In the emerald forest the Grimm were roaming around as a portal opened with loads of demons coming out of it the Grimm roared at them and prepared for them as they were ready they both charged at each other FIGHT!!!!!!!!! The the imps charged at the beowolfs as they began too throw fireballs at them as some went up close too them and clawed the beowolfs as the pinkys and spectr charged at the Ursa's and boaratusks but the feilong shot lighting at the demons as loads missiles hit the feilong knocking it down A death stalker then charged at them but a hell knight smashed down on the death stalker as lost souls then attacked a beringel harming it as a beam of energy slashed it in half as a nevermore shot its feather at a imp till a laser shot its wing down as a soldier shot its face causing a bloody mess as another death stalker charged at them as a shot from a missile blew it up as a revenat then shot its missiles at a Gheist Grimm who possessed a giant stone a Barron crashed down on the Gheist Grimm ripping it apart as it then smashed its head over and over again till the head was destroyed as a the same arm that killed the imps but a invisible creature bit down on the Creatures arm as a mancibus shot its flame thrower too burn the rest of its bodys as the creature aka the Nuckalve grimm till the revanant shot a missile at it blowing it up then a cyber manibus's and a mancibus's shot at creeps and ursa's and goliaths as the Barron's slammed down sending them flying back as the hell guards then charged too attack the Grimm as one of them was using its staff to burn many Grimm as one was spinning around as a nevermore then attacked the spinning hell knight one of the Hell guard Sent three energy orbs and shot the Nevermore down as the other hell guard burned the nevermore down as a hell knight then smashed down on the head of king Taijiut as it smashed the other head with its fist as another lighting blast hit the mancibus and the Cyber mancibus and imps till loads of large energy blasts attacks from the cyber demon slashing at the feilong Grimm as it was sent flying back down as a laser then shot its head off as the creeps,ursa's and beowolfs charged at the cyber demon till he began too launch loads of missiles into the sky as they charged at the Grimm as those Grimm then exploded as the cacodemon then shot at some nevermores The Barron then smashed down on a ursa and threw a fire ball at a creep till it was impaled by a lancer as the other lancers sent there stingers threw the there eyes as a laser blew up the lancer impaling the Barron as the body fell down life less as stingers fell down from the sky as a summoner then slashed apart a Goliath as griffons came flying as revanants at shot at some till a boaratusk charged at a Pinky in the back as many more Grimm came charging beowolfs then slashed the at the cyber demon till the spider mastermind began too shoot at the Grimm beowolfs slashing the cyber demon as the ursa attacking the spider demon was then impaled Then the dragon Grimm appeared as it head butted the cacodemons and chopped down on some till loads of plasma, slashes of energy,and bullets, lasers till it fell too the ground as the demons then smashed, ripped and tore it apart Limb From Limb KO!!!!!!!!!! Results Boomstick:talk about Rip and tear That was badass Wiz:while the Grimm were faster and stronger and out numbered The Demons outclassed them in almost everything else Boomstick:and the only threats were the Nuckalave and the Dragon Grimm witch could knock the top off a mountain but the problem with the Grimm is that they are not at all that durable since normal blades can cut them in half and pierce there skin Wiz:the demons were Had more of a Arsenal and more abilities to use in combat along with a team having more threats like the hell guards,Cyber demon,and spider master mind Which can take Town level blasts and so durability goes to them and plus let's not mention they were able to destroy a research base on mars so that would mean the demon have better uses of Durability, a better abilities and having a better use of attacks and an arsenal Boomstick:not to mention that the Grimm mostly rely on those two threats but the grimm couldn't beat the amount of abilities the demons had along with weapons and equipment wiz:not mention that all of the Demons have better uses of almost Everything else Boomstick:looks like the Grimm couldn't handle the "Heat" Wiz:The winner is The demons Demons(winners) +More Durable +Better abilities +better equipment +has more of a Arsenal +the only biggest threats were the nuckalave and the dragon Grimm +More better weapon attacks =neither as as intelligent -not as strong -out numbered in Demons -not as fast the grimm(losers) +faster +stronger +out numbered the demons =neither are that intelligent -literally everything else Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The meta jinx Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018